


What's In a Name?

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Mention of sex, last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "So, how should we do it, Eds?" Richie asked. [...] "Like, should we go Tozier-Kaspbrak or Kaspbrak-Tozier? I mean, either way it's a mouthful. Hyphenated names always are. But which one sounds better?"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> took a little break from nano to write even more reddie you'd think i'd be sick of them by now 🤦♂️

"So, how should we do it, Eds?" Richie asked. He was laying sprawled out across their bed, holding his hand up so that he could admire how his ring glinted in the light from the ceiling fan. It had been only 24 hours since he and Eddie had gotten engaged and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the ring the entire time. "I want to hear your opinion first."  
  
"Um, doggy style?" Eddie said apprehensively.  
  
Richie laughed so hard he snorted.  
  
"Oh my God, no. I mean, yes, we can do that later. You haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying, have you?"  
  
"Sorry. Not really," Eddie admitted as he played with his ring, twisting it around. "I guess I'm a little distracted. It's odd... having a ring on this finger again. It's good, though! I'm happy."  
  
"Aw, don't get all sappy on me, Eds," Richie said, but he pushed himself up so he could give Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek. "But good. I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy. Now, what I was talking about was names. Like, should we go Tozier-Kaspbrak or Kaspbrak-Tozier? I mean, either way it's a mouthful. Hyphenated names always are. But which one sounds better?"  
  
"Oh, I had thought I'd just take your last name," Eddie said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Richie was surprised. Like, he knew that the concept of a woman taking her husband's last name was kind of outdated, but it didn't technically work that way when you're both dudes, so he guessed there was nothing wrong with Eddie taking his last name. But they were both on the wrong side of 40. It was kind of weird to completely change your name this late in life, right? And why did Eddie want his last name? If anything, Richie thought he'd be pushing him to take Kaspbrak, simply because he was stubborn. "I'm not being mean, but, uh, why?"  
  
Eddie took a deep breath and grabbed Richie's hand before he started explaining.  
  
"I don't really have any strong feelings about my name. I like to think my dad was nice, but I don't remember him. My mom... Well, you know how it was with my mom. My name is just yet another reminder of her. And then it was the name I gave Myra, which is just another in a long line of fucked up shit in my life. Like, okay, she wasn't as bad as everything else, but I spent so long lying to myself, that it still hurts to remember. But with you? I'm proud to be yours. And don't you dare fucking say anything about that. You try to tell anyone I said it, they won't believe you."  
  
Richie laughed again. There was his Eddie.  
  
"Okay, I can see where you're coming from. I won't lie that I'm not a little disappointed about not getting your name, but if you want to take mine, I think I can get behind that. Just like I'm going to get behind you in a minute."  
  
Eddie shoved him and Richie fell back against the pillows.  
  
"You had to go and ruin it, dipshit."  
  
"Oh, you love it. Don't try to deny it, Mr. Tozier."  
  
"Mr. Tozier is my husband," Eddie said with a soft smile. "Call me Eddie."  
  
"Eddie Tozier," Richie said, trying it out. He had to admit, it sounded _right_. "Eddie Tozier, Eddie Tozier, Eddie Tozier."  
  
"Stop it," Eddie said, but his heart eyes said 'Say it again.'  
  
"I love you Eddie Tozier."  
  
Richie kissed Eddie before he could reply and after quite an enthusiastic romp, he held Eddie close, admiring both of their rings in the light. God, he couldn't wait to officially call this man his for the rest of their lives.


End file.
